Apollo 23 (roman)
Apollo 23 est le premier roman du Onzième Docteur publié par BBC Books. Il s'agit de la première apparition du Onzième Docteur et d'Amy Pond dans la série des BBC New Series Adventures. Apollo 23 est également le premier roman Doctor Who publié par les éditions Milady en France. Résumé de la BBC "Houston – we have a problem." An astronaut in full spacesuit appears out of thin air in a busy shopping centre. Maybe it’s a publicity stunt. A photo shows an immaculately-dressed woman in her best shoes lying dead at the edge of a crater on the dark side of the moon – beside her beloved dog ‘Poochie’. Maybe it’s a hoax. But as the Doctor and Amy find out, these are just minor events in a sinister plan to take over every human being on earth. The plot centres on a secret military base on the moon – that’s where Amy and the TARDIS are. The Doctor is back on Earth, and without the TARDIS there’s no way he can get to the moon to save Amy and defeat the aliens. Or is there? The Doctor discovers one last great secret that could save humanity: Apollo 23. Résumé Milady Pendant quelques instants, cet après-midi, il a plu sur la Lune. Au moment où un astronaute en combinaison spatiale apparaît au milieu d'un centre commercial bondé, une jeune femme est retrouvée morte au bord d'un cratère, sur la face cachée de la Lune. Le Docteur et Amy font le lien entre ces deux événements: quelque chose de terrible se trame sur notre satellite. Mais, à la suite d'un malheureux concours de circonstances, le Docteur est bloqué sur Terre tandis qu'Amy et le Tardis sont perdus sur la Lune. Le seul espoir du Docteur: un des plus grands secrets de l'humanité... Apollo 23. Une nouvelle aventure fascinante du Docteur et d'Amy. interprétés par Matt Smith et Karen Gillan dans la spectaculaire série télévisée de la BBC. Personnages *Le Onzième Docteur *Amy Pond *Professeur Jackson *Major Carlisle *Capitaine Reeve *Colonel Devenish *Infirmière Phillips *Général Walinski *Candace Hecker *Agent Jennings *Commandant Raarag Informations Culture *Le Docteur compare Amy à Blanche-Neige. Espèces *Les Talerians ressemblent à des trolls avec une peau grise recouverte de pustules. Leurs corps sont en réalité très fragiles: ils peuvent exploser si celui-ci est abimé, c'est pourquoi ils recherchent de nouveaux corps. Individus *Le professeur Jackson est le scientifique en chef de la Base Diana. Il a de pâles yeux bleus. *Le major Carlisle a les yeux marrons. *Devenish est en charge de la base Diana. *L'infirmière Phillips s'occupe du domaine médical sur la base. *Walinski est en charge de la Base Hibiscus. *L'agent Jennings est membre de la CIA. Elle a les yeux verts. Nourriture et boissons *Le Docteur cherche un jammy dodger dans ses poches. **En version française, il dit chercher un Petit Lu. Organisations *Jennings a lu les dossiers de Torchwood et UNIT sur le Docteur. Références *Le Docteur mentionne le réseau T-Mat (DW: The Seeds of Death). *Jackson mentionne le "processus de Keller" en rapport avec le "traitement" qu'il donne aux prisonniers (DW: The Mind of Evil). *Amy devine que le Docteur a été emprisonné sur la future colonie pénitentiaire de la Lune (DW: Frontier in Space). *Les combinaisons lunaires que portent le Docteur et Amy semblent être similairent à celles portées par le Deuxième Docteur, Ben, Polly et Jamie lorsqu'ils se rendirent également sur la Lune (DW: The Moonbase). *Le carburant utilisé pour Apollo 23 est le Variante M3 développé par le British Experimental Rocket Group (BERG) pour les missions d'envoi de sondes vers Mars (DW: The Ambassadors of Death). *Le Docteur dit qu'il s'est passé plusieurs mois depuis sa dernière "mort" (DW: The End of Time). *Le Docteur dit avoir une licence de pilote Mars-Venus (DW: Robot). *Le Docteur insinue avoir été en enfer (DW: The Impossible Planet/ The Satan Pit). Audiobook *Ce livre est aussi sorti sous la forme d'un audiobook lu par James Albrecht, en 6 CD ou téléchargement sur le site d'AudioGo. Galerie Elda01-Apollo 23.jpg|Couverture orginale Apollo_23_Audiobook.jpg|Couverture de l'audiobook Apollo_23_French.jpg|Couverture française en:Apollo 23 (novel) Catégorie:Romans du Onzième Docteur